


The Prayer

by Lilpieshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult!Cas, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Heaven, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Castiel, implied wincest, jealous!Dean, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpieshit/pseuds/Lilpieshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always went to bed early, wanting to avoid his abusive father. He would hide under his cover so that Sam wouldn't see him in pain. He would pray to God for a protector. And one night... His wish came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic of ours :) Please enjoy this jewel of our brains lolzor!  
> We'll try to update as soon as we can.  
> We do not own any characters because otherwise Destiel would already be canon of course.  
> Leave a comment :)
> 
> <3

Since his wife died, John Winchester made his kids suffer day after day. Especially is oldest son, Dean. 

John wanted his son to be a better man than himself. He couldn't save his wife, he was now a ridiculous drunk. He couldn't give his sons love and a true home. That was the most frustrating aspect of his pittyful life. He was ashamed of himself. When he was intoxicated, he took all his bottled-up frustration on Dean. 

Sam was laying on the cold hard ground (AAAASDFGHJKL) of the motel's room, counting the endless suspicious stains on the tapestry. He could hear muffled screams coming out of the bathroom, but he was used to it. After all it wasn't the first time that his father had drunk too much alcohol. He didn't know what really happened in there, but he knew his brother Dean would come out hurt.

As he thought about the sounds, his dad exited the bathroom. He was buttoning his blue stained jeans. Dean followed him, his head down, ashamed. He had bruises over his smooth cheeks. The older boy was holding back his tears, wanting to hide the truth from his little brother.

John got his phone out of his left pocket, to check his messages.

"Come on Sammy, we have a case to cover. Go to the car I'll be there in a moment." John said abruptly.

"Isn't Dean joining us?" Sam quickly asked in a high pitched voice. 

"I think Dean would rather stay here. Isn't it right son?" The man replied.

"Yes... Sir." Dean quietly answered as John and Sam left the room.

Dean was alone now. He couldn't contain his tears anymore. The boy raced to his bed and hid under his cover, so no one could see him even though he was alone.

After he calmed down, he started doing something he would only do in desperate times... He prayed. 

* * *

 

 In heaven, the Angel Castiel was looking at the human world. Suddenly he heard a cry, which he knew too well. He stood up abruptly, as he heard the sorrowful prayer of his favorite child.

    "Please up there in heaven, if you hear my prayer again. Please protect Sammy from the demon that is our father and from the monsters that are after my little           brother. I know Sam has always been a priority, but could I, for once, be spared? I know I'm not worth it, but I'll try my best to repay you, and you know it. Please hear my prayer. Amen"

God never wanted the angel to interfere with the child's problems, but now that He was gone... He could save the poor child. He would raise him from perdition.

* * *

 

Dean heard a rustling noise next to his bed. He sat up and saw a man in a trench coat staring at him. He wasn't scared, something about the man was reassuring, he didn't seem harmful. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked the ten year old boy.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, my name is Castiel. I came on your request." Replied the Angel.

"So you're gonna protect Sam... and me?" He finished quietly.

" Yes I am" Said Castiel as he came closer to the young boy.

"Are you going to stay with us forever? We need you." Asked Dean, in hope.

"Yes, no one can take me away from you." Whispered Castiel.

"Could you stay with me for tonight... Please?" Hesitated the boy, reaching out for the Angel.

Castiel sat on the bed and took Dean in his arms. They stayed like this until the boy fell asleep. As the Angel placed him under the duvet, he heard the door opening. 

He became invisible as John and Sam entered the motel's room. 

Castiel would stay forever.

-The End-

 


	2. The Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is now 17 years old. But is his relation with Cas as strong as promised?

Dean was now seventeen years of age. He was now a manly and vigorous man (teen), a womanizer. But, Dean had two secrets: he was abused by his father, sexually and mentally. Secondly, he had an angel by his side, helping him when times were rough. When they met, Dean had told Castiel to never interfere between his father and him because he knew if he did, Sam would be the one to suffer John's wrath. After a few years, Castiel had also appeared in front of Sam. When Sam was ten, he would come home, crying and had bruises all over his body. Worried about his baby brother and his security, Dean told Cas to protect Sam. And so, Castiel beat the shit out of Sam's bullies. Since then, the three of them stuck together. They called themselves Team Freewill. 

As the time passed, Dean had grown jealous of Sam, his own brother, as he became closer to his angel. Because Sam was younger than him, so more fragile and powerless. Castiel would follow him everywhere and spend less and less time with Dean as the years passed. Therefore, his envy grew slowly but kept thinking of their happiness. It's gonna be me! he would repeat in his head. But now, he couldn't hold it back...

John's agressions were getting more and more frequent this month. They would also be more violent because Dean would turn eighteen soon. He never told Cas, he knew it would seem weak, and Dean would never be weak in front of anyone. Although he didn't complain, Cas knew something was wrong. He tried to speak to the teen but he would avoid the subject. Until one night... John and Sam had left the crappy motel, leaving Dean (and Castiel obviously) alone. The awkwardness was palpable in the room as the two men stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to start the conversation. There was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. Finally Castiel took a deep breath and asked what needed to be asked. 

«Okay Dean. What is going on?»

«Huuum. Nothing Cas? Gosh leave me alone, you dirty looking man.» said Dean as he was leaving the room to start dinner. 

«THAT'S ENOUGH!» Castiel screamed abruptly.

«I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU! LIKE YOU WOULD CARE ANYWAY?!» Dean replied in the same tone. Dean felt his body smashed against the stained walls of the room.

«WHAT DO YOU MEAN? (1) » Castiel shouted angrily. He tightened his grip against Dean's arms.

«I'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU FOR THE PAST YEARS! DOES IT COUNT FOR NOTHING! DON'T YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOU!» continued Castiel.

«WELL FUCK OFF! YOU WERE THERE AT THE BEGINNING BUT IN THE END...» Dean spat.

«WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?»

«Well you obviously prefer to protect Sammy... Even though you were supposed to watch over ME!» tears now dripping out from his eyes.

Castiel was flabbergasted. Had he really let Dean down? He loosened his grip around the boy's shoulders. A wave of guilt seized him.

«You gave up on me, but I don't blame you, everyone gives up.» Dean said in a hoarse voice.

«Do you really think that Dean?» Castiel replied slowly, taking a step back from the crying teen.

Dean didn't answer and he got closer the angel. Castiel couldn't help but stare at the boy.

«Dean, you are my mission, you called me.» he paused. «The fact that I came here, that I defied the rules should be enough to prove to you that I care.»

«That doesn't mean anything! I'm just a mission, right?» Dean said, looking up at Cas.

«How can I prove it to you?» Castiel almost cried out.

Silence fell (2) upon the room. They were gazing at each other. Neither of them were moving, afraid to breathe, tears still rolling on Dean's cheeks. Tension was tangible. 

Dean suddenly closed the space between them, grabbed Castiel's tie and finally crashed their lips together. Castiel was astonished, paralyzed. He didn't kiss back. Dean's lips were moving against his, his hands cupping his face gently. Dean moaned softly. Castiel broke the kiss, pushing Dean away. They looked briefly into each other's eyes.

Dean tried to hold back his tears, and, in the blink of an eye...

Castiel was gone.

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Hahahahaha god dat sooong!  
> (2): SILENCE WILL FALL 
> 
> Little note:  
> Notice the fact that at the end of the previous chapter we said that Castiel would stay forever... Hehehehe Now he's gone! XD (okay that's cruel) Don't worry that fanfic isn't finished! He'll come back!  
> Pleaaaase leave a comment :)  
> Love you guys


	3. The Prayer

SAM POV

  Not long ago, Castiel was always with my brother Dean and I in order to protect us, I felt like in security.

  But as always, shit happened.

  Three weeks ago, dad and I came back from a crappy vampire hunt to find Dean hiding under his covers. Unlike me, dad didn't seem to notice that my brother was shaking. After that night, Castiel never showed up again.

  Each time I tried to understand what had happened, Dean would look up to the sky, tears building up in his eyes. He would only answer that he "fucked up" and that it was all his fault.

  At least John left for another hunt as soon as he arrived, which was the only positive thing of all this mess.

  Dean had never been much of a drinker, but since Cas' disappearance he slowly started abusing the poison. At first it was only a couple of beers, but as the days passed the bottles became bigger and the alcool became much stronger.

  Everytime I came home, Dean would already be wasted on the couch. I never dared to say a thing, knowing it was none of my business. And when he would finally fall asleep I could hear him mutter Castiel's name over and over.

  And each time he would wake up he would be crying, thinking I couldn't see him.

But as always, I kept my mouth shut, and for the first time I prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> It's been a long time since the last update and we're sorry.  
> This chapter is very short but we tried to set the atmosphere for the next chapters :)  
> Again we apologize for the mistakes and thank you so much for reading this fic.  
> We love you and we hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it.Please leave a comment.  
> xxxx


	4. Heaven or Hell

Castiel had been back in heaven for a few weeks and he hadn’t moved since. He basically just stands there, in the same place, staring like a fucking creep at the young he used to keep safe. He didn’t know he could feel that much pain towards a human being. He only knew physical pain, but now Dean made him discover a new side of humanity. Weird to the least, angels are not supposed to feel, they are God’s machines. But the bond he developed with the man, who seemed innocent, now felt a like a thousand thunderbolts striking into his “heart”.  
From his position, the angel could witness Dean taking another can of FourLoko and putting the previous one on a feet-high mountain of alike cadavers. His vision blurring at the jolt of pain he felt, knowing he failed the mission he took upon years ago. Tears rolling on his cheeks and…  
“Who’s the boi?” An obnoxious loud and just annoying voice resonated into the silence that was Castiel’s life.  
“Shut your mouth brother!”  
“Is he your bae? You guys smashed? Damn that’s a beautiful drunken ass. Sheee-it” Gabriel continued his speech, unconscious of Castiel’s distress.  
“Now is not the time Gabe, I’m having feelings”  
“URGH I hate those… Makes me think of a song tho” he paused, taking a deep breath as he goes. “AGOOONYYY” Castiel cringed at his brother’s stupidity. “BEYOND POWER OF SPEECH…” Gabriel was stopped by a violent punch to his arms.  
“I told you to shut your mouth, have a little empathy” Castiel said in a dull voice.  
“Okay then what’s his deal, and what’s yours?”  
“Something happened between us…”  
He suddenly heard Sam’s pleading voice in his head, the opportunity he was waiting to save Dean again, and himself. 

TO BE CONTINUED (:Roundabout music starts:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey guess who's back?  
> Us that's who!  
> Sorry for the wait; we're back on track.  
> The chapter is short but another one will come soon (sooner than this one hahaha) and we apologize for the spelling mistakes we speak french ;)  
> Enjoy  
> Bisoux


	5. Hope...

Sam was waiting, sitting on the motel bed, for an answer of the angel. Every second seemed like hours. Every sound made him jolt and he couldn't help fidgeting on the stained covers as he waited. He felt like all his life was based on waiting. Waiting for his father to come back, waiting for him to stop drinking, waiting for Dean to stop drinking too.. Waiting outside the bathroom door... Waiting for his brother's muffled screams to stop... Recently, maybe because he grew up, he realized what was really happening behind these closed doors.

Now, the door is still closed, but it's another kind of situation. He can't control shit about this one, neither he could control the other one though. He just wished he could start over somewhere else and far far away from this bullshit. Why did he had to do this? His own brother couldn't take care of himself. Sam was becoming the mothertrucker man of the house. He should be living the teenage dream (huhu), not a teenage nightmare!

He was really excepting Cas to come barging in on a white unicorn and save the day. He actually waited for disappointment, because miracles don't exist. You get only one miracle in your life, his was the old protective Dean. And now he is gone. 

He threw himself on the dirty ass mattress and he could almost imagine the worn out strings giving up on his light weight body. He rolled into the sheets, making himself into a human burrito. He was shielding himself from the sounds coming from the living room. 

Suddenly, he heard a flapping noise, as if a flock of pigeons was flying around the motel. He un-burritoed himself and ran towards the window, hoping to see a shitload of birds.

«I am here Sam.»

* * *

 

Dean was sitting on the vomit green couch of the living room. He was watching a french canadian cooking show, _Ricardo_. He couldn't care less about what the dude was saying, he did not even understand what the guy was saying. While Ricardo was explaining whatever about whatever weird ass meal, he heard a bizarre noise. Something suddenly clicked in him. Could it be? He had heard this sound countless times and it always made his heart smile. 

But it was impossible... Must have been stupid birds, or Sam doing stupid teenage things (1). 

He returned to his Ricard (2) and his best mate Ricardo, his heart even darker than before.

 

* * *

 

Sam threw himself in Castiel's arms. He was gripping the trench coat as hard as he could, afraid the man would fly away again. Castiel, embarrassed, stayed as straight as a board. 

  
«Happy to see you Sam!» Castiel chuckled.

«Took you long enough dumbass!» Sam responded half -joking.

«Where is he?» the angel asked in a serious tone.

«Living room» Sam replied.

 

Hope had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> We are simply amazed by the amount of responses! D: Shooketh!  
> This will be the first part of three chapters. Can you guess the full name of those three chapters? Comment your guesses below! :P 
> 
> Thanks again! We hope you won't be deceived!  
> Mucho love to y'all!
> 
> (1) Flapping, more like fapping!  
> (2) Check it on Gooooogle!


	6. Fully...

Dean was slouched on the sofa, still watching that crappy cooking show he hated so much. He took bottle to his chapped lips, only to realize that it was empty. With a groan, he slowly sat up and painfully dragged himself in the dirty kitchen. To his demise, he noticed that it was full... of garbage. He had the choice between rotten pasta and an apple. The pasta plate was full of fluffy mold. It had turned into a blue-ish green thingy, and there was this healthy fruit on the counter just begging to be eaten. Dean was already alone, he didn't want to keep the doctor away, plus it was freaking  **disgusting.** The young man decided for the pasta plate, couldn't care less about the consequences. 

As he was taking his first bite, he heard some muffled noise coming out of Sam's room. He shrugged it off, but he began to think there might be something going on with his little brother. The older Winchester felt guilty, he was aware that he had been a dumbass, he stopped taking care of Sam like he promised. If their father saw that negligence, he would put him back in his place. He would look at him with his judgmental and hate filled gaze. He would punish Dean and take care of him... personally. He wasn't scared of what his father would put him through, neither was he disgusted by the nature of the punishment. He knew he deserved everything that happened to him, he deserved the punishment. He felt like it was necessary for himself and Sammy, because without it, would he really take care of his brother? 

Dean stared at his fork, realizing the significance of his thoughts. Did he really love Sammy? Or was it the conditioning of John that trained him to love and take care of Sam? All the memories he shared with Sam were mostly happy ones, but even if he regretted neglecting his brother for some weeks, he still acted consciously like a dickhead. Something clicked inside of him, about what his feelings, there was this doubt. It was quickly washed away, realizing that either way, he had to take care of his brother because that's his mission, whether he loves him or not. Anyways, their father made it clear that Sam was the favourite one and Dean was just nothing. Dean started realizing that he was only living for his baby brother, and he wondered if it was maybe the right thing. He continued thinking, did he want to live for someone else? 

He silenced his internal thoughts and decided to get up and check up on Sammy. As he neared the bedroom's door, he froze. There was another voice inside, it sounded so familiar. He didn't know why but his eyes started watering and, as he felt daggers piercing his heart, he opened the door (*). 

He was right there. He recognized him by the trench coat he wore, by the way it fitted the broad shoulders and how it glided down his hips. His raven hair spiking in the air. His heart skipped a beat, a small smile formed on his lips. But the spell was shattered when he saw slender arms surrounding the angel's waist. Anger boiled as he saw his little brother hugging his long waited angel.

"Cas?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! What's up?  
> Happy holidays! We give you this new chapter as a present, because God knows we don't update often... huhuhu 
> 
> We hope you'll appreciate it! Feel free (OBLIGATED! XD) to comment!
> 
> (*) : LooOOovveeEE is an opEn dOOOOoooOOOOr  
> OWO


End file.
